


"Is that my shirt?"

by whoeverdares



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoeverdares/pseuds/whoeverdares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex’s questioning frown landed on the hem of that long white t-shirt Astra was wearing. She decided then, Astra would wear that shirt more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Is that my shirt?"

**Author's Note:**

> You've probably read this on Tumblr, otherwise, enjoy... and comments are always welcome! (This was the very first GD fic I wrote, back then, when Astra was still alive. It was inspired by a prompt list.)

“Is that my shirt?” Alex asked after closing the door. The scent of bath soap and almond shampoo impregnated her nose as she tossed the keys and her loaded gun on the table.

An unalterable Astra was sitting on the couch, dressed with nothing more than an oversized white t-shirt Alex adopted as her favorite pajama to use in the coldest nights. Of course the red old logo of her former university looked so much better covering the Kryptonian’s curves.

“Yes it is.” Astra said. A quick glance to Alex and then back to what she was doing.

“So now you not only break into my apartment,” Alex swung her arms pointing towards the window and then to her bedroom, “but you also borrow my clothes. Wonderful.” But Astra’s attention was fixed on the coffee table in front of her, in the anti-Kryptonite device of her suit. She was cleaning the piece with meticulousness and concentration, her bare feet in full contact with the light brown parquet and her elbows on her knees, making it difficult for Alex to focus on something else.

“It did not bother you the last time I wear your clothes, remember?” Fiddling with the device, Astra looked up to Alex and arched a haughty brow. “ _That morning_ , after we…” she pronounced each word provocatively slow until the other woman had the chance to react.

“O-okay, you can- you can keep it.” Alex sighed and looked away. She didn’t see the confident smile in Astra’s lips, but damn, she knew it was there. “It doesn’t bother me, it’s just… tell me when you’re coming the next time, so I don’t have to freak out before entering my own place,” Alex said, not as annoyed as it sounded, as she escaped toward the small kitchen.

She looked into each of the lower cabinet drawers until she found a kitchen towel, a blue one, not very big but it would do the job. She opened the fridge door and stared inside, gasping when she reached the ice cube tray that was at the bottom. Her week was finally over, but still, bruises were like homework after a day at the D.E.O.

“I am sorry, it was an emergency.” The Kryptonian’s voice came from the living room. Alex heard Astra leaving the device slowly on the table and walking closer with every word. “I needed a shower after that Daxamite decided we should land over a pile of dirt. I couldn’t control the fall.”

“Well, that explains his smell,” Alex remarked, rising her brows. She closed the fridge door and turned - with a couple of ice cubes wrapped in the kitchen towel - just to see Astra lingering in the doorway, so beautiful in white. “Thanks, by the way.” Alex tried to distract herself. “He was the hardest to contain since that gloomy Dheronian.”

“How are your ribs?” the Kryptonian asked, stepping closer with preoccupation.

“Better. I just need some ice.”

When Alex pulled up the hem of her shirt to apply the ice on the left side of her body, Astra’s eyes followed her actions, and then she followed Alex’s hand below the fabric with her own, holding the ice together. As soon as she did it, the cold sensation trailing over Alex’s skin remained in the background, forgotten in the moment. Instead, she felt Astra’s fingertips brushing and burning, seeking for real contact, steady on their own.

“You’re welcome here, but you know you can always come back with us to the D.E.O., right?” Alex reassured, lost into a warm silver gaze, as unique as her owner. “If you need clothes or a new anti-K device or whatever… you’re helping us, maybe we can help you with the basics.”

“Helping is the least I can do. But I am not ready to go there yet.”

“It’s alright.” Alex nodded and squeezed lightly with her free hand that was now inexplicably grabbing a strong forearm.

Both smiled at this weird _intimacy_ , definitely climbing like bindweed beyond the walls of _‘what happened that morning’_ , and beyond any limit they were trying to establish. If they were trying… although it was futile.

The doorbell rang, strange at that hour of night, and Alex let her gaze slide out over the other woman’s shoulder toward the front door.

“I ordered something to eat,” Astra explained. She left Alex’s hand and fingers and ambled away to the door.

“You did?” Alex’s questioning frown landed on the hem of that long white t-shirt Astra was wearing. She decided then, Astra would wear that shirt more often.

“Unless you want me to go somewhere else to get my basics” Astra said, turning slightly, coyness dancing in her voice, but no, not really.

“I’ll bring some dishes.”


End file.
